I Do Care You
by NaRa'UzWa
Summary: orang bilang cinta adalah kepedulian pada orang lain seperti kita peduli pada diri kita sendiri. SHIKAINO ONESHOT


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Warning : RATED T, OC, don't like don't read!

Summary : orang bilangcinta adalah kepedulian pada orang lain seperti kita peduli pada diri kita sendiri.

Pairing : ShikaIno Forever...

~I DO CARE YOU~

-5 tahun sesudah kematian Asuma-

Ino mengunjungi makam Asuma-sensei dengan Asuma junior yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Sesampainya di depan nisan Asumama-sensei, Ino meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya dari rumah dan meletakkan buket tersebut di depan nisan Asuma-sensei.

"Guru, sudah lama guru ada disini, ma'af karena aku belum bisa memenuhi pesan terakhir Asuma-sensei, yang aku harus melindungi Shikamaru dan Chouji. Tapi, tenang saja Asuma-sensei aku tidak kalah kok dengan Sakura. Aku juga lumayn hebat, aku berjanji akan melindungi Shikamaru dan Chouji." Kata Ino di depan makam gurunya itu. 'aku berjanji Asuma-sensei' batin Ino sabil tersenyum.

**Flashback**

"Asuma-sensei." Kata Ino.

"Ino, cepat periksa keadaan Asuma-sensei. Jika memungkinkan, kita bawa segera ke Rumah Sakit Konoha." Perintah Shikamaru.

"Sudah... tidak usah." Kata Asuma pelan.

"Ta-tapi." Sela Shikamaru. Ino engan segera mengobati gurunya itu dengan menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya.

'satu..dua..tiga.. tidak emapat! Empat organ vital Asuma-sensei rusak. I-ini tidak...' batin Ino dan Ino menangis, Shikamaru yang menyadari Ino menangis segera menoleh padanya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menuduk.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul di sini... aku rasa... ini sudah waktunya," kata Asuma "dengarkan aku .. aku punya pesan buat kalian." Dan Asuma melihat kearah Ino.

"Ino.." Ino menoleh ke arah gurunya itu dan Asuma melanjutkan perkataannya "Jangan pernah kalah dengan Sakura dalm hal medis maupun cinta... dan tolong jaga Shikamaru dan Chouji."

"Chouji, aku harap.. kau bisa diet setelah ini." Kata Asuma pada Chouji sedangkan Chuji hanya bisa menangis mendengarnya.

"Dan sekarang, kau Shikamaru ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu, kemarilah!" kata Asuma dan setelah Shikamaru mendekatkan telinganya Asuma membisikkan pesan terakhirnya. Dan setelah itu langit menjadi mendung, Asuma menyuruh Shikamaru agar dia menyalakan rokok terakhirnya. Berselang beberapa detik Shikamaru menyalakan tokok dan Asuma enghisaonya. Tak lama kemudian Asuma meninggal dan langitpun menangis mengantar kepergian Asuma.

**End of Flashback**

Ino sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah ya Asuma-sensei, aku pulang dulu. Sepertinya Kurenai-sensei akan segera pulang." Kata Ino dan beranjak dari makam guru Asuma.

Di perjalanan menuju kerumahnya Ino bertemu dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari misi di drpan kedai Ichiraku.

"Sikamru, Naruto." Sapa Ino pada kedua Shinobi yang baru pulang dari misi tersebut. Dan merekapun menoleh .

"Oi, Ino." Sapa Naruto balik dengan memamerkan cengirannya seperti biasa, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menanggapi sapaan dari Ino. Dan Ino pun mendekat ke arah mereka dengan Asuma junior di gendongannya.

"Naruto, kalian baru saj pulang dari misi ya? Apa kalian baik-baik saja." tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku kan hebat hehehe." Jawab Naruto."Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru sedikit terluka." Ino menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, dan melihat sedikit yah bisa di bilang lumayan luka gores yang ada di tubuh Shikamaru.

"Shika! Sini, biar aku yang akn mengobatimu." Kata Ino dengan sedikit paksaan dari Ino.

"Apaan sih? Ini kan cuma luka kecil." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi Shika, kalau nggak segera di obati akan infeksi." Jawab Ino yang tak amu kalah dengan Shikamaru. Dan menurunkan Asuma junior dari gendongannya.

"Naruto juga butuh! Kenapa kau tidak mengobatidia duluan?" kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Kau buta ya? Naruto sudah diobati dengan Sakura." Kata Ino tetap kukhdengan pendiriannya dan tetap memaksa Shikamaru agar tetap mau di obati dan Shikamaru menyerah. Dan ternyata di dalam Ichiraku sudah ada Kiba dan Shino yang sedang makan siang keluar dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Wah! Kalian memang benar-benar cocok ya, jadi suami-istri heheheehe." Kata Kiba.

"Benar, apalagi ada Asuma junior di sini malah persis kayak suami-istri beneran. Ya kan Shikamaru?" tambah Naruto.

"Naruto, sudah aku bilang kan? Jangan banyak bergerak aku jadi susah memperban tanganmu? Diamlah sedikit." Kata Sakura.

"Apaan sih kalian?" kata Ino dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dan menggendong Asuma junior yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Huh.. mendokusai." Gumam Shikamaru yang langsung pergi meninggalakan Ino dan Asuma junior, melihat Shikamaru pergi Ino langsung mengikutinya di belakang.

"Shika apa kau bisa pelan sedikit?" kat Ino.

Shikamaru tetap diam alias cuek tidak menjaeab pertanyaan Ino.

"Shika!" panggil Ino pada Shikamaru dengan frekuensi suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Apa?" kata Shikamaru santai dan tetap tidak menghiraukan Ino yang kini sudah berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Marah karena tadi mereka mengejek kita?" tanya Ino. Dan Shikamaru malah berhenti berjalan. "jadi kau marah gara-gar hal itu?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu nggak peduli apa kata orang, yang aku tidak suka adalah sikapmu! Berhentilah berlebihan memperhatikanku! Kau merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau aneh Shika! Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan Chouji, oh aku tahu alasannya. Kau nggak mau ada gosip tentang kita sehingga hubunganmu dengan Shinobi Suna itu terganggu?" kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino dengan wajah heran seraya berkata "kenapa kau bawa urusan lain?"

"Ya, aku orang lain bagimu! tapi jangan lupa Nara Shikamaru! Asuma-sensei memintaku untuk melindungimu dan juga Chouji." Kata Ino.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, dan lagi kau merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru ketus.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah mengayakan kalimat itu ribuan kali, aku belum pikun Shika!" kata Ino. Shikamaru mulai tidak sabar dan menghidupkan rokoknya. Tapi dengan cepat Ino merebut dan membuang roko itu ke tanah.

"Hentikan Ino, kau mulai berlebihan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau yang hentikan! Matamu buta? Ada Asuma junior di sini dan kau merokok? Kemana otakmu yang jenius itu?" kata Ino yang sudah terbawa emosi.

Mendadak Kurenai datang dan berkata "Hentikan kalian bedua!"

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei, ma'af." Kata Ino yang sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Kurenai yang mendadak.

"Kalian sudah 20 tahun, kalian adalah Shinobi yang harus di tiru oleh murid kalian, apa bijaksana bertengkar seperti suami-istri didepan rumah orang seperti ini? Selesaikan masalah kalian dulu!" kata Kurenai yang langsung merenut Asuma junior dari tangan Ino. Dan langsung pergi.

"Shika, dengar-" kata-kata Ino terpotong.

"Berhenti Ino, bersikaplah biasa padaku." Sela Shikamaru.

"Kau yang harus bersikap biasa Shika! Aku memang merepotkan, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Asuma-sensei. Jangan harap aku membiarkanmu berbuat ceroboh." Kata Ino. Dan Ino pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

...^_^ ...^_^... ^_^...

Sekarang Ino masih menjaga toko bunganya karena hari ini ayahnya baru berangkat misi dengan paman Shikaku dan paman Chouza. Dan tiba-tiba pintu toko bunga Yamanaka di buka oleh seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa kemari? Mau beli apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak Ino. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu," Kata Sakura "kau tadi mengapa bertengkar dengan Shikamaru di depan kedai Ichiraku? Apa ada masalah?"

"Huh... aku sudah capek dengan Shikamaru, dia susah sekali di atur, maksudku ya... kau tahu sendiri kan Shikamaru selalu cuek, berbeda dengan Chouji. Kau tahu sendiri kan Sakura? Pesan terakhir Asuma-sensei padaku." Jawab Ino. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, khawatir jika dia tidak bisa melindungi Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Sudah tenanglah Ino, kau sudah berusaha pasti ada jalan. Asuma-sensei pasti bisa melihat usahamu dan bangga ternyata muridnya ini memikirkan pesan-pesannya." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Inp "Huh... sudahlah Ino semuanya pasti ada jalan. Aku balik ke Rmah Sakit dulu ya? Ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Jangan menyerah Ino. Cayo!" kata Sakura dan meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

...^_^ ...^_^... ^_^...

"Huh, dia memang merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru di hutan Nara tempat mereka latihan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar pecakapan antara Shikamaru dan Chouji. Yang ternyata adalah Ino. Dia bermaksud membawakan bekal makanan untuk Shikamaru dan Chouji. Namun tidak langsung menghampiri mereka karena penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi, Ino seperti itu kan juga ada sebabnya Shika!" kata Chouji.

"Ya, tapi menurutku dia itu berlebihan Chouji. Aku tidak suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil. Lagipula aku sudah Jounin, tingkat lebih tinggi daripada dia. Aku hanya risih dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Perempuan memang merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru panjang lebar pada Chouji.

'apa benar yang bicara tadi Shikamaru? Aku tak percaya dia bisa bicara sepanjang itu pada Chouji.' Batin Ino.'Oke, kalau itu yang dia inginkan aku akan menurutinya'

Dan Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dia menitipkan bekal makanan itu pada bibi Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru.

...^_^ ...^_^... ^_^...

Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, keesokan harinya dia tidak peduli lagi denagn Shikamaru. Dia tidak peduli lagi padanya. Sekarang yang ia fokuskan adalah melindungi Chouji dan menjaga Asuma junior pada sat Kurenai-sensei menjalankan misi. Sudah dua minggu Ino bersikap seperti ini pada Shikamaru. Awalnya Shikamaru malah mensyukuri perbuatan Ino. Tapi lama kelamaan di merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari kehidupannya.

Hingga pada suatu hari Shikamaru di suruh ibunya untuk membeli tulip putih di toko Ino. Awalnya Shikamaru tidak mau tapi ini adalah kesempatannya untuk meminta ma'af pada Ino.

"Kau ini Shikamaru! Dasar pemalas, kerjanya hanya tidur saja! Ibu hanya meminta tolong kali ini saja kenapa kamu malah-" kata-kata Yoshino terpotong oleh perkataan Shikamaru.

"Hah, sudah bu.! Aku tahu, sudah sini mana uangnya? Akan aku belikan mendokusai!" kata Shikamaru dan langsung menyahut uang yang masih ada di tangan inunya lalu beranjak pergi dari rumahnya menuju ke toko bunga Yamanaka.

Di perjalanan dia sedikit ragu akan meminta ma'af pada Ino. Namun semua itu dia tepis jauh-jauh. Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru sudah berada di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan memasang wajah datar yang seperti biasanya. Dan melihat Ino ada di belakang meja kasir.

"kenapa kau datang kemari Shika? Apa kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Ino saat melihat Shikamaru sudah berda di dalam tokonya.

"Hn, aku kemari untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih ." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tulip putih ya? Stoknya sudah habis aku ambil di dalam dulu ya?" kata Ino yang langsung ngeloyor pergi ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat Ino mau berbalik ada seseorang yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Ino kaget dan menjatuhkan tulip putih yang di genggamnya. Yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru.

"A-aku, aku minta ma'af padamu Ino," Kata Shikamaru. "aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu Ino. Ku mohon jangan menjauhiku lagi." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Shika! Bukannya kau sendiri yang menginginkannya?" jawab Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti. Shikamaru melepas pelukannya pada Ino dan menatap matanya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menunduk, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan Chouji. Kau bilang, kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Dan kau ingin aku menjauhimu. Itu kan keinginanmu?" tanya Ino dengan mata yng berkaca-kaca. Shikamaru meraih dagu Ino dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Shikamaru dapat merasakan bibir Ino bergetar karena menangis dan lama kelamaan bibirnya tidak bergetar lagi sepertinya dia berhenti menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, kau mema'afkanku kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu!" jawab Ino semangat.

"Tapi jangan lupa Shika, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat ceroboh." Kata Ino.

"Tapi... kali ini biarkan aku yang akan melindungimu Ino. Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Shika!" kata Ino.

"Ah, sudahlah aku pulang dulu. Aku sudah lama berada di sini. Pasti ibuku akan marah. Huh.. mendokusai."kata Shikamaru dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih yang terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Bunga ini gratis kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu." Kata Ino. Dan Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan Ino. Dan sejak itu mereka menjalin hubungan kekasih.

**FIN**

...^_^ ...^_^... ^_^...

**Hohohho. Selesai juga satu fic oneshot ini. GOMEN karena fic rated M nya belum update... masih bingung . yo wes lah nggak usah banyak cincau.**

**And Now its time for**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
